1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning implement. More particularly, the present invention relates to cleaning implements adapted to covers for floors or carpets, for example, and including a liquid supply device.
2. Related Art
By way of example, a cleaning implement including a liquid supply device is designed to have a cleaning head arranged at a distal end of a stem and a manual operation part arranged at a grip of the stem. A pressure-pump-type discharge container and a pump pusher are arrange at the distal end of the stem, and a coupling member for coupling the manual operating part to the pump pusher is arranged along the stem. By manual operation applied to the manual operation part, the pressure-pump-type discharge container is pressed through the coupling member and the pump pusher, discharging a solution from the discharge container to the cleaning head. Refer, for example, to Patent Document 1 (Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application 2004-337454).
According to Patent Document 1, the cleaning implement allowing wet wiping is provided, which can operate quietly, discharge a solution stably, and contribute to weight reduction.